Chinese families are particularly in a vulnerable position for domestic violence due to lack of awareness and cultural background. Few studies have looked at the prevalence and outcomes of domestic violence among the Chinese population, in the US or in China. The specific aims of the proposed study will focus on: 1) to develop a culturally appropriate instrument for assessing domestic violence against Chinese women in the US and in China; 2) to investigate, document and compare the type and prevalence of domestic violence in Chinese women in the US and in China; 3) to investigate and compare the risk factors for domestic violence in Chinese women in the US and in China; and 4) to examine and compare the mental and physical health outcomes associated with domestic violence in Chinese women in the US and China. For preliminary instrument development, a total sample of 200 battered Chinese women and staff working with them will be obtained from 3 Asian Women's Shelters in the US and a Women's Federation in China. A final random sample of 2000 Chinese women will be interviewed in New York Chinatown clinical settings and 4 major hospitals in Fuzhou, China for the abuse prevalence survey. Medical records will be reviewed on at least 120 battered women identified from the prevalence survey in both countries. The interview instrument for domestic violence screening, which will screen for prior year abuse and lifetime history of abuse and types of abuse, will be designed and tested for reliability and validity prior to the dissertation. Descriptive statistics and odds ratios will be used to compare types and prevalence of abuse, and multiple logistic regression will be used to determine the risk factors and associated medical conditions and symptoms for cases as compared to controls. This proposed study will build on the Sponsor's prior and current research in the area with case control studies, and the applicant's preliminary prevalence violence study in China to investigate domestic violence in Chinese population in the US and in China.